Mr Hiei and Mr Minamino
by FrozenFlare
Summary: Our dear Hiei sama finally gets a chance to rule a lot of land. But the word 'lot' is actualy very literal, used in the way 'stretch' of land. This land happens to support a highschool, and Hiei unknowingly won the position of Principle thanks to Kurama.
1. The Letter

Hiei joins Lytherian High and for once becomes a ruler over a certain ground/campus.. Though it was not what he imagined.. And Kurama comes along as the school counselor, because of the lack of openings in other jobs..

o I dont really like descriptions.. Just read it please.. And please review! I don't really want to waste my time typing all of my story if no one reviews, I don't care if you say 'apple' or something as long as you inform me you're reading it ; Also, I wrote this for my Hiei fan friend and my Kurama fan friend, so I do not exactly care if you don't like it :P no offence ;;

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH! I do not own this, that, or that other thing. No buzzing sun, shining trees, ect. And no I was not high when I wrote this.

Another Disclaimer: All of the characters think, speak, and act from THEIR point of view. I have nothing against Americans, for example. Thankyou :)

\\\oOo/

It was a beautiful day on Earth. The sun was buzzing, the trees were shining, the bees were softly swaying to and fro. Unfortunately within the Minamino residence a short, fiery hot-head was annoyedly pacing the floor slightly more than the speed of sound.

"Damn" Hiei muttered pacing with his eyes closed, guided by his jagan and nothing else. Though he is not usually bothered by the senseless comments of most morons, Kurama was one of the rare special acceptions. When he says something senseless, more often than not it means something vital to the future.

So today Hiei was pacing as he pondered. He was leaving a worn path along his troddings of flattened carpet, for he has been pacing for hours now. His head snapped up attentively, at last, to the call of his name while the door of the house swung open. A calm, graceful red-head walked quietly in. His actual name is Kurama, original name is Youko Kurama, and known to ningens as Shuiichi Minamino. He is also an occupant of the house whose floor Hiei was steadily destroying, and has a moderately strong 'alliance' to Hiei.

Kurama waved an important-looking tan envelope to Hiei in a taunting way. Hiei's senses peaked to their brinks. He could not help but feel it was related to the cast-off comment Kurama made so many days ago, giving Hiei 'something to rule', and this may finally be the moment the answer will be revealed. The question, 'What the hell was he talking about?'.

Kurama handed him the envelope, smiling lightly. That damned snickering bastered. Hiei tore the envelope in a fast movement, then snatched the letter out of the air, letting the shreds drift to the ground. He hesitated at the annoying ningen font and twitched, handing it back to Kurama in spite.

Kurama blinked as he received the letter and looked over his short, narrow minded friend's expression. It held distinct amounts of annoyance and impatience, and also seemed to expect that Kurama should know what he wants. Kurama smiled gently, his soft red lips slightly curving. His emerald eyes shined a little, sealing his lips to see exactly how desperate the infuriated three-eyed demon wanted the translation. The reaction came immediately.

Hiei snarled darkly, snatching the stupid note from Kurama once more. That damned kitsune can play his annoying games alone. Hiei's eyes franticly searched the paper for a clue of ANY sort of what this letter was about, or at least whom it was from.

Kurama's eyes were now bright with enjoyment as he watched Hiei suffer. The letter itself was encoded in a common language of the human world known as english. There are very few Japanese students that bother to study it, however. Kurama smirked. Hiei, also, is just barely catching on to Hiragana and some of the Katakana, and would most likely not bother to force any more of this 'useless' data into his mind. Much less, English.

Hiei growled quietly, getting on the edge. Kurama WILL tell him what it says, and Kurama's smirk fanned Hiei's flames more than anything. Damnit what is Kurama trying to hide? Hiei was tempted to rip the parcel in half, but knew better than that. Instead he returned the paper to Kurama's hand with another rude gesture of annoyance.

Kurama eyed Hiei. Now was a good time to act. He could sense his friend's already rationed supply of patience was running thin. He was slightly relieved, however, that Hiei wanted to know so desperately. Kurama unfolded the letter and felt Hiei's raising Ki lower slightly as it resorted to anxiety. He smiled and said clearly in his usual emotionless, steady tone translating as he went along;

"Congratulations, Mr.Hiei-sama chan!"

Kurama smiled brightly at this. Stupid Americans.

" We have accepted your application to the Lytherian High school of Beaverton, Oregon! We are glad you signed up as you seem to be a kind, well rounded human and leader. We have paid the expenses of your arrival, and plan to give you appropriate classes in the fields you lack (even if very slightly) of (such as english). We pray this will be as fulfilling to the future of our school that you care so much of (particularly in your essay) as we felt when we read your application. Have a good vacation, and see you in September!

-Mariana V.K, Vice principal of Lytherian.

---GO LILYPADS!---"

Kurama stopped reading, took a breath, and said "Hie-" which is an improvement from their usual discussions where only 'H' or 'Hi' were uttered before Hiei's:

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GET ME INTO?" Hiei exclaimed as he tore the letter out of Kurama's hand, successfully ripping the top corner Kurama was gripping on. His gloriously blood-crimson eyes filtered through the page and he snarled darkly. Though he knew of the contents he STILL could not translate any of the letter. He glared angrily at Kurama, his small spark of hope that PERHAPS Kurama is lying started to snowball into a stubborn, undeniable belief.

Kurama watched Hiei's anger raise to alarming rates calmly. Soon Hiei will calm down, get mad once more, then calm again. The question is how much time will any of his moods take to thieve and die. The first calm Hiei will get is based on a complete, moronic lie with an amazing, pathetic lack of logic or evidence and often both. Kurama has come to connect this 'peace' in Hiei with an eye of a hurricane, and the peace will soon slide by, his anger released once more by the mere mention of a similar topic. During his second rage he will not rest until presented with an answer he cannot find a reason against (though he usually cannot find a very good reason, he DOES have his moments) where he will take that path, insist he invented it on his own, and never rant of it again. Yet would Kurama be able to convince Hiei before September? Kurama sighed, his ears finally bothering to hear Hiei's continuous rantings. By collecting his past notations of Hiei's logic, Kurama assumed Hiei would fall back on a simple resort such as 'he simply will not cooperate'.

"-ING ALONG WITH THOSE 'LILYPAD' SNIVLING NINGEN B R A T S LIKE THE CONCENTRATED VERSIONS OF THEIR M O R O N IC N I N G E N P A R E N T S WHERE THE WHOLE D A M N F A M I L Y CAN ALL GO TO HE-" Hiei continued to rant a few more colorful meaningless insults.

Kurama sighed again. To put Hiei's rant short, let us restate Hiei's paragraphs as:

"No, Kurama, I do not wish to go, and beg you to please inform me before you do something else this silly."

\\\oOo/

Thanks for reading, please R&R!


	2. The Truth

Thank you for the reviews:Pumped up:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yyh, and all the comments about different lands and such are intended from the character's point of view and not my own. I have nothing against any of the places listed, particularly not America

\\\\\\\oOo/

Kurama has been trying for a month now, following Hiei when appropriate, hoping to be there when Hiei's problem is brought open again.

Hiei noticed Kurama's intentions immediately, and avoided the plant craze as often as possible. Unfortunately, considering he temporarily lives in Kurama's very house, avoiding Kurama was fruitless. So he settled down and allowed Kurama to stalk along his side in silence.

Kurama was fine with these times. It truly reminded Youko of the old days of silence before they attacked whatever their target was on that day. However the atmosphere usually lacked this dripping hate that he felt radiating off Hiei as they walked currently.

Finally, the day arrived.

Hiei sat at home, staring into space. Kurama was out once more, today at his 'school'. Hiei was, as usual, sitting on a random stable object (a stereo today) and staring into space, his thoughts floating about his head. This head slowly raised at the sound of a ring, the source from a counter next to Kurama's stove. He stared at it in annoyance as it rang. He will not grant this moronic ningen contraption with his voice. He decided he would not give it attention, and turned facing away from it.

Ring Ring.

Hiei twitched. Damned persistent waste of metal.

Ring Ring.

Hiei closed his eyes, attempting to wash out the sound from his thoughts. What a damned waste of time, currency, and metal. They could have used it for another use, say, a flimsy weapon. A toothpick is more useful than this crap.

Ring Ring.

Hiei snarled and sat up from his thoughtfully slouchy position. What was the use of that WASTE anyway. Kurama never touches it. Suiichi's mother talks to its odd hairpiece constantly. Its mouth seems to be, perhaps, even LOCATED in its hairpiece. If that is so, and its mouth is constantly pressed to her ear, why did it not bite her? Was it tamed? Hiei did not care. It is still useless.

Ring Ring.

Hiei flinched and growled in a low threat.

Ring Ring.

"SHUT UP OR I WILL SHRED YOU TO DIRT" He snarled, and was now in front of it, bearing down on its shining useless flesh.

. No sound emitted

Hiei smirked in triumph. This crap pet needed training, and for an activity to fill his 'nothing time', Hiei was fine with training it. He placed the edge of his katana against the back of its mouth and hissed "You will stay silent unless you wish to die." He smirked at the mechanism's silence.

Beep

He snarled at the damned thing. Did it think he was JOKING? He growled and let the blade cut into it, not enough to make it bleed of course. "Shut. Up."

"Hello, my dear Mr. And Mrs. Minamino"

Hiei blinked. He knew Suiichi had a 'mother' but a father..? Then truth dawned on him. The damned thing was calling HIM 'Mr. Minamino'! It was attempting to insult him! Pairing HIM with a damned widow ningen!

Hiei growled but held back. The contraption had a message for him, most likely another insult, but he had the time. Perhaps he will slice it slowly after it gives him the message. Or during to make the message faster. At least the message will give him time to decide how to inflict the most pain without killing it.

"This is the principle of Suiichi's school"

Hiei glared at it. What the hell was it babbling of? Surely Shuiichi's school could not be ruled by this 'telephone', Nor would Kurama keep his principle in his kitchen. He glared at the telephone and hissed "Do NOT try to lie to m-" but could not finish 'me' before-

"I felt it would be right to inform you of Shuiichi's trip to Africa next Monday. He is a silent boy and tends to never tell you of his activities. We are sending him to Africa for the next two weeks, where he may study of African wildlife alone, thus hopefully improving his slumping studies."

Hiei blinked. To Africa? Would Shuiichi ever agree to leave his mother for Africa? Or.. did Shuiichi NOT agree.. Hiei grinned very slightly in an evil way. Shuiichi's grades have been 'slumping', so says the telephone principle. Perhaps HE (for surely it is a he) chose to send him himself! Does a principle truly contain such power over his pupils? Hiei looks up at the sound of the door, smiling slightly in a very anti-sympathetic way.

Perhaps this occupation is not quite as mundane nor dull as he expected.

Kurama sighed as he walked in, sliding his sack off his shoulder and letting it sink half-hazardly to the floor. He swung the door shut with barely noticeable extra strength than usual. He walked soundlessly to the closest seat and sank in.

He gently put his hand to his forehead. How will he do this. The African trip was supposed to start THIS Monday, which would be today. He should be on a plane RIGHT NOW, while his mother, 'step father', and 'step brother' is away. But his pathetic principle moved it to next week. So they will return before he does so.

Kurama sighed quietly as his cool hand heated to match his foreheads temperature and crossed his legs. He is stressing too much, what with his grades, the vacation.. Hiei.. if only Hiei would simply say yes. To complicate it so is getting unnerving. Why does he not at least TRY it? Why must he 'think' of it so much? For surely he is 'thinking' of it.. Kurama smirked slightly to himself. SURELY Hiei would NEVER lie.

Kurama sighed. Perhaps he should abandon the idea, considering he is the only one that still even remembers it. In fact he MUST return to thinking of his own problems. Hiei's problem is causing Kurama problems of his own. Speaking of whom.. His eyes followed Hiei as he walked into the room, expressionless.

Kurama can feel the light air around Hiei.

What happened to him..?

Hiei eyed Kurama quietly, slightly curious of what is going through his thoughts. Surely nothing as interesting as what was going through his own mind. Hiei has already plotted where he will exile students. Many different places, depending on what they did wrong. After reading Kurama's for once useful books, he has a pretty good list of it. Though it is not nearly finished.

Arson:

Under Lord Hiei's permission A 'detention'

Of the grass Send to the 'Golbi desert'

Of the plants otherwise Send to Africa, plenty of fire there

Of the building Send to France. Surely that is worse than Africa.

Of another person hn.. No punishment. Less brats.

Anything else: Send to hell. They're on the path, should be simple enough to 'push them along'.

Hiei scanned over his mental list, eyes closed. He could not help but let a smirk melt onto his lips. He will at last have a mindless army of minions, with more than enough punishments to go around. The only problem is that they are weak ningens, though surely that will not be so much of a hassle. He will only need to train them. Is there not already a class of that..? Oh yes. Physical.. Hiei shook his head lightly. Never mind. He will rename the moronic class. He started sorting out training ideas while leaning against the wall.

Kurama eyed Hiei. Where is his mind vacationing? Most likely on his own seemingly eventless life. Perhaps Hiei _might_ be kind enough to protect Kurama's mother from any likely dangers while he is away. He closed his eyes and unfolded his legs, elbows perched on his knees, his interlocked fingers supporting his head. He sighed, deciding to relieve his own curiosity and muttered "Hiei"

Hiei looked up, his smirk disappearing again. That damned moron may NEVER interrupt his thoughts! He was forming a moderately good list as well. He glowered at the red head.

"What has made you so happy?" Kurama muttered coolly. Before. What made him glad earlier, for he obviously was not now.

Hiei eyed Kurama and spat out "I was NOT happy" in an angry tone. He may have been _slightly_ excited, but surely not 'happy'. Why would he be happy of this crap. He is not and WILL not be happy until he says so. He is not 'happy' to baby-sit ningen brats, and has not been happy, happy in the way most describe it at least, for countless years. Nothing 'happy' can possibly come of this!

As Hiei mentally ranted of happiness, Kurama sat back into his third position since the thirty minutes he arrived home, this time a sleepy slightly uncharacteristic slump, arms at his sides. Not happy. Fine, alright. Not happy. Hiei obviously felt like being his usual stubborn self and today, as a rare event, Kurama was utterly drained of his patience.

Yet he could not restrain himself from imagining what Hiei can possible be so happy of, particularly if that happiness is hidden from Kurama. Perhaps he found his step-brothers hidden stash of ice cream in the bathroom cupboard, or.. Kurama closed his eyes, smiling. Perhaps he won the lottery. What would Hiei purchase using lottery money? Kurama's mind, thirsty for distraction from the world, began to drift off..

Hiei watched the kitsune slump. He smirked again. Now Kurama is surely suffering from his exile to Africa. Why does the baka stay in school? He stood straight up and walked by Kurama. As he walked he muttered "I accept" then gained speed to arrive up the stairs and grab a paper.

He needs to write the laws to make an 'official' document, so that he will not need to restate it to anyone. Is that not what American documents are for? Hiei picked up a pencil and wrote on the blank paper:

"1) You will address the principle ONLY as Lord Hiei, otherwise do not attempt to address him at all.

2) Name Lord Hiei any other name and you will suffer, though instead you may receive mercy and be sent to Norway, for his own reasons, depending on the name.

3) Name Lord Hiei any feminine name and you will be sent to hell."

Hiei lifted his pencil and smirked. His reasoning is that Norway is an odd name, thus does not deserve to live. He knew that he has now covered the important parts of his document, but is certainly not done yet. Hiei leaned over and started on law number four..

Please don't take any of this as insults, they're not intended in that way.. Thanks again and please review! Oh, and happy birthday Jewlz!


	3. Good Bye

:Hums nervously: Hello again! I know that took a long time eheh.. Sorry.. T.T I have summer homework and my parents shove me off to stuff without talking to me of them also. Both are pathetic excuses, Here's the chapter! Xd

In response to any questions of the Fanfiction: I cant tell you! Stop asking, please sweat drop Just read it once we get there..

In response to Behind the Smile: Wow.. Thanks! Sweat drop No one has said that before, actually, lol

Oh! By the way, there is now some babble about Shuiichi, Kurama's stepbrother. Or should I say Shuiichi, Shuiichi's stepbrother. To help differ between the two Shuiichis I am going to put a in front of Kurama's younger stepbrother, alright? It would look like 'Shuiichi, Shuiichi's step-brother.'

Disclaimer: I still don't own YYH. None of its characters, themes, plots, ect. And I'm still making this for my friends. And I still can't spell Hakusho (Or did I finally spell it right oo ). Oh and the insults in ANY of the chapters I have EVER wrote are intended from the CHARACTER'S point of view, NOT my own.

\\\\\\\oOo/

Kurama clutched his suitcase handle lightly, the worn leather handle practically peeling off against his soft slightly callused hands. He sighs gently, his misplaced rose bangs gently lifted off his lips and brushed them again.

Africa was a moderately different experience for Kurama's flesh. He has been to areas similar, or even worse, but not for quite so long nor for quite the same activities. And now he is home at long last, the familiar scent of its atmosphere wafting through the hall he now faces and the wind of Japan at his back. Even from here he can hear Shuiichi's attempts at befriending Hiei and his beloved mother's conversation with his new stepfather.

Yet… already.. Kurama glanced down at a small stack of luggage in a corner of the entrance room, some labeled with Hiei's name, the rest labeled with his own. Already his mother is prepared to let him depart again, this time for a year, to accompany Hiei. A nagging thought pestered his mind. When will this American trip end, when will he be able to check on his mother again..? His eyebrows furrowed slightly. Already he was in a predicament, before they even started. But his expression loosed gently. There was no reason to worry. Hiei would quickly loose interest anyway. He released his suitcase and walked into the kitchen.

Hiei did not bother to look up at the sound of soft familiar foot steps on the morning-cold wooden floor behind him. His only reaction was a very short release of air and his eyes drop to look at the toaster as Kurama's annoyingly 'kind' 'brother' walks over to the kitsune and welcomes him warmly.

All week long Hiei has been planning what he will do to his minion, once he dominates them of course. He would certainly capture them within rooms for majority of the day. What did Kurama say it was called. A… main..room…? Homeroom.

Hiei took out a notebook that he borrowed then decided to.. keep.. from Shuiichi. He flipped through the many pages of the notebook until he found a fresh, blank, empty page. A page ready for school wide dominance. But why stay within the school boundaries? Was this not a part of an entire group of schools? Hiei paused and glared at the paper in thought. Words he never would want to memorize became useful even since he had accepted his career. Such as.. Hiei closed his eyes angrily and twitched in annoyance. Community. Such a pointless word. And a pathetic fantasy. Of COURSE ningens would babble of it. Weaklings. He could not fathom their reasoning on such a stupid act. No one can depend on each other like that without being betrayed.

Kurama smiled at Shuiichi in his best imitation of a brotherly way.

Shuiichi, naturally, did not notice the acting, smiled happily and labeled this slightly worn face as his elder brother's.

Kurama sighed inwardly and maintained his smile. An unknown fear has stalked him ever since Shuiichi and his father has actually joined his family. The fear left.. but.. What with so many departures.. and each had such short returns.. before the next departure.. the fear has slowly returned. With names. Forgotten, rejection, displaced. Replaced. Unloved. Though.. why does that matter to him now..?

Shuiichi watched the elder Shuiichi's expression curiously. Shuiichi was smiling, but his emerald eyes were.. well.. not. They held no glint of the joy his lips framed. It just didn't look right. To top it off, Shuiichi was just staring at him without communication. At this view Shuiichi's eyes took on a weird, deep, contemplating liquid emerald. He could not see the depths of them, and.. Shuiichi squinted. As if truly being brimmed in water, his brother's eyes seemed to have a deep, barely noticeable current… An almost… inhuman feature. Did he have contacts? Makes sense, he studies constantly after all.

Hiei filled a few lines of 'his' notebook, leaned back against the wall, and reread it. It simply read:

'Rename homeroom into chamber room'

However 'chamber room' was slashed out earlier and replaced with 'Torture room'. Surely that is a better name than chamber room.. Hiei shuddered as images of what the name 'chamber room' can be translated into, and snarled at the thoughts. Youko has poisoned Hiei's mind without Hiei even realizing it until now. Youko will pay..

'Dominate the 'community' and control it'

Once the ningens realize they are facing a demon they will surely scramble much sooner than they would have with their flimsy 'Community' crap. He should gain the entire area in no time. Or should he hide the truth..? Insist that he's a demon..

Hiei glanced at the telephone. He had his questions about the transgender principal of Shuiichi's school. Hiei was convinced before that the object was a male, however the voice continues to change each day, sometimes repeating the same voices as before, sometimes concocting new ones. But never, even once, has it insisted it was a principal again. Hiei smirked in triumph. Apparently it was convinced to stop boasting of it to Hiei, which proves he intimidated the fool easily. Perhaps he should not have expected more, it IS after all, only a 'telephone' creature and could never have the intelligence of a youkai. Hiei certainly will be a better principal than that. No one would intimidate him. Ever. But the telephone continued filling Hiei with more questions..

Hiei turned back to his notebook. Questions such as, will HE have to become transgender as a principal?… Or will he, as being a principal, eventually BECOME transgender? Perhaps all principals were transgender. That would explain why males principals still seem to suffer from the onna disease… menstruation. Hiei, again, will certainly make sure that he is different from all other principals. He was loosing patience as he watched Kurama pad about pointlessly. They should leave now! He has been waiting long enough! He stood and went to his luggage, the cases that Shuiichi's mother insisted he brought. No matter how many times he insisted against it, the onna kept annoying him of it. Just as Shuiichi annoyed him, however there was no way for Hiei to get rid of that pest.

Kurama watched Hiei as he wondered over and picked up his luggage. Why did he do that? . . . Is he leaving already? Kurama hardly had an opportunity to say his hellos.. much less, his farewells.. His head snapped back to Shuiichi as his brother said "Are you leaving already, Shuiichi?" Kurama blinked. He was about to insist against it, mostly directing his reaction to the selfish youkai at the door, but was cut off by his mother's soft voice. "Leaving already, Shuiichi?" Her eyes held his, full of a reassuring, painful expression. But her gentle eyes were also full of comfort.

Kurama hesitated. What would be the correct answer.. the one to leave her in the least pain..? As of recent, Kurama has also felt like a burden. He honestly was no longer necessary in his mother's life. His eyes traveled to Hiei's, which burned back at him in annoyance. Then Kurama sighed softly. What else can he say, other than "Yes.. mother. I am."

Kurama's mother closed her eyes softly, then hugged him gently. "Take care of yourself.." She let go, and watched him. Kurama felt the pressure to leave. He turned gravely and said goodbye softly as he scooped up his different, less-abused suitcase that rested next to Hiei's feet. Yet another suitcase is now in his hands, barely an hour after his last one. Kurama gravely left the door, closely followed by Hiei.

\\\\\\\oOo/

Sorry about how long it took to update! My friends are mad at me for taking so long too, har har har. Well the next chappie is gonna be fun for me to write, so I'll probably write it faster:) I want to warn all of you that I plan to update the last two chapters, and maybe this one, to iron out all the typos and such throughout each of them. So, for those that are watching me, there will be about three updates that are just revamping the past chapters. The fourth will be the fourth chapter. Anyway, lets all enjoy school -.-

Jewlz says right faster . Okay okay shall I pick up the pace? She says it's a cliff hanger heh :Looks at the last paragraph: I promise I'll send in the fourth chapter really soon, to try and make up for the third chapter's slack.. Bet Manda's annoyed too. Either that or she forgot about it, heh, I dont blame her


	4. The Beginning

Hi! No reviews other than the faithful Jewlz one.. So sad.. I'll go cry now.. Fine you cruel people here is, at last, chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! I DON'T! If I did, it wouldn't be nearly as good now would it? None of the characters presented point of views match my own, and I'm nothing like them.. perhaps..

\\\oOo/

Kurama slowly made his way toward the street, smiling slightly. It was not the weight that encumbered Kurama's pace, instead it was the quantity. Kurama could feel the love as he lugged the over packed suitcases across the street toward the bus stop. He forgot how much his mother tends to pack for him, he usually does the packing himself. Although, this set of luggage WAS supposed to supply him for a full year, and that is a fair excuse for his mother.

Hiei held all of his luggage with an arm, tempted to drop the useless crap on the street. But the cases did contain a few vital items for school wide domination. So he reluctantly jerked it along. The best pastime that Hiei has been offered at all through out this week now presents itself as he watched Kurama juggle his nine suitcases between his two ningen arms.

Kurama could not fathom what items, out of the few that are vital to his bachelor life, could weigh a mattress worth EACH and STILL succeed to fill nine bags.

The pair arrived at the bus stop and dropped their luggage. Kurama sat on the bench conveniently placed below a roof built specifically for the bench, constructed for natural occasions such as rainy days. Hiei, of course, decided to sit on this roof. Perhaps so he can avoid being level with the ningens.

Hiei looked about the streets he could view from this small useless island roof for any sign of the bus, listening to the sounds of Kurama settling amidst his horde of suitcases.

Starting with a soft shaken sound of yet another ningen contraption, and increasing to a loud grumbling chortle, the dim blue automobile they were waiting for parked next to them. Hiei watched boredly as the engine silenced.

Kurama looked up, reluctant to rise from his large burdens that currently leisured him into an almost comfortable resting place. Not straying for more than a minute, Kurama lifted himself to his feet gingerly and he helped himself to as many trips from the bus stop to the bus as necessary, as well as most the seats the luggage-storage-less bus had to hold his possessions without them spilling to the isle. The bus driver demanded extra payment for the occupied seats. After paying, Kurama settled uncomfortably next to his mountains of bags. The bus left.

Hiei growled with the engine as the bus roared to life and he leaped onto the back of the escaping creature. He stalked along its sun baked surface stealthily, skillfully gripping to the few handles of the jerking, shaking, mobile bus. After weighing his options, he broke the window near Kurama by grappling off the edge for a split second and kicking it. He smirked at Kurama's slightly annoyed sleepy expression and slid into the bus.

"You could have avoided wasting more money.."

Kurama sighed as he moved over. He knew Hiei would never allow him to help if there was another way Hiei could find by himself to accomplish his goal without anyone else involved. For example, Kurama could have opened the emergency fire escape on the roof. Or at least open the window.

Hiei was slightly surprised. Kurama did not complain of wasting money before. Or was that Youko Kurama? …. Did it matter? There was no difference, other than perhaps much weaker and lacking in skill on Kurama's part. Hiei impatiently watched as the airport appeared, then finally approached the bus. He and Kurama left, Kurama receiving a kindly female assistant that helped him with his luggage once they stepped out the door. Hiei rolled his eyes. Women can be such bottom feeders.

The three quickly left the rushing parking lot through the rotating window doors and into the large busy and noisy airport. Busy vacationers and business people loudly yelled at each other over the loud crowd that they contributed to.

No matter where the two went, the constant sounds of people followed them. Even in the most remote and deserted hallways a constant buss of people followed. They tried as hard as they could, both appreciated silence and felt they needed some peace in Japan before they experience such a change in habitat as America is, but could not escape the constant sounds of foreigners. This drove both of them mad, one concealed it much more than the other.

Hiei snarled and let out a sound that is difficult to imitate in literature. It sounds similar to 'ARGHAHN!' but.. slightly more angry. Hiei, after releasing that sound, then proceeded to shred an innocent chair to floaty fluffy bits.

Kurama did not leave Hiei's side, but was certainly not foolish enough to stay in Hiei's radius of harm. He watched Hiei from the safe distance of three feet as the little fire demon freaked out. For a human to be three feet nearby is not safe when Hiei is in THIS type of mood, but Kurama could easily defend himself unlike most humans. Kurama was three feet away to make sure he does not seem threatening to Hiei in Hiei's insanity state.

Wanting to leave this situation as soon as possible, Kurama quickly sweeped into Hiei's 'anger bubble' to grab their tickets from him. Hiei's counter attack was a slash at Kurama's arm. Kurama used his spare arm, that was poised for counter attack as it was, to thrust the blunt face of Hiei's katana safely away from his arm. He quickly backed from Hiei's rage to the haven of a three walled phone booth. He reviewed the location of their plane, praising Lytherian High for paying everything for Hiei and for paying for Kuramas ticket. It saved a great deal of money on his part. Kurama looked up to see Hiei leaving into the men's bathrooms.

Kurama sighed. Because of the many things to break in a bathroom, Hiei should be distracted for a good fifteen minutes. So Kurama wondered to the strip malls characteristic to airports. He turned to the airports book store and entered.

Hiei shoved his katana into a sink. Why bother putting sinks into men's bathrooms? Those damn fcking morons! Hiei swerved around and tore through a bathroom cell wall in rage. Do they not know that no male on EARTH wash their hands? Other than the sniveling weak ones! With a 'Snap' and a strange 'Zump' sound Hiei broke a light bulb. Its glass shattered and trickled onto the ground. Darkness swallowed him.

Hiei paused, snapping out of his well-intended rage Catching his sped angry breath, he glared about the dark room. He heard another's breath within the darkness. Eventually soft placid steps made their way to Hiei as Hiei himself held his breath to eliminate any clue of his location that he might produce. He continued glaring in the direction of the intruder, tense in preparation of attack.

A sudden series of crunches from just ahead of Hiei snapped him off. He tackled the stranger to the ground and effectively found his neck. A throaty, afraid sound yelled "I didn't do anything!".

Hiei raised an eyebrow. Of course he did something! He was moronic enough to approach Hiei in the dark! Hiei knew it would be better to simply snap the youkai's neck. He could tell he was a youkai easily, his ki emanated throughout the bathroom as it raised in panic reacting to Hiei's attack.

Suddenly light stabbed Hiei's vision. With a cry of surprise and pain Hiei stumbled back to adjust his eyes. He did not allow this distracting pain to advert his attention long however. He quickly turned to the place he tackled the youkai. Only a footprint of blood was left. This explained the crunch sound in the darkness. The moron impaled his foot on the fallen glass while making his way toward Hiei. Hiei wished spitefully that he tackled the youkai into the glass shards. If not kill it would at least hurt him.. Hiei smirked darkly, feeling a need to hunt..

Three more bloody foot prints appeared, leading to the door. With these footprints the light flooding the room also left.

Hiei blinked, and within that time the light and footprints left and the bathroom went black once again.

Kurama left the book store and tuned his senses for Hiei's unique ki. He sensed two instead. Kurama could easily tell the heated ki to his far right was Hiei, but he felt worried of sensing yet another demon. However the alien ki left as soon as it came. Perhaps Kurama only imagined the demon. Meanwhile, he felt his slightly cooled but still angry friend approach. He looked up at Hiei as he appeared in view. And Hiei passed just as easily as he approached. He was staring intently at the ground. Kurama slung his new bag of books around his shoulder and silently stalked the ignorant demon.

Hiei snarled to himself as he searched desperately for more blood prints. Curse the damn carpet! The youkai must have wiped his feet across the carpet and cleaned them.. The worst part was his ki left once the footprints did. Ever since the light appeared in the bathroom Hiei no longer felt the youkais presence. Only saw it. To make the situation more annoying, the voices that drove him mad about thirty minutes ago are as loud as ever. Curse babbling ningens! And Kurama! He swerved to face this burden angrily.

Kurama paused as his friend fed him attention. He knew Hiei was mad, but knowing and caring are very different words. Neither required the other. In this situation, Kurama was much too pressed by time to care that Hiei was mad and that Hiei was, he assumed, hunting the youkai Kurama sensed earlier. Currently they were about to miss a plane. Almost before Hiei began to reprimand Kurama (Hiei was able to squeeze in 'You fuc') the overhead intercom chimed

"Good day, travelers. I would like to inform the public that flight 396, headed for Hong Kong, is about to lift off. Please give a warm good bye to the beloved passengers and bid them a safe journey!"

Hiei snorted slightly. What crap was that? He hoped whomever boards that damn plane to 'Hong Kong' will suddenly die.

Kurama perked at the sound 306. Was their plane 306 or 307? Kurama grabbed Hiei and began making his way to the departure area for flight 306. Hiei, of course, broke away from Kurama in disgust.

"Who the hll do you think you are?"

Hiei snarled viciously. Wait until that moron is attacked by Hiei's well-trained minions. How fortunate Hiei discovered this principal occupation to help him defeat his enemies, wither or not he actually needs help with it. Kurama will realize he has NO control over him!

"Our flight may be leaving now.. there is no time to argue-"

Kurama paused and glanced at his stiff, glaring burden. If he was to use his gift of speed…

Hiei rolled his eyes and left. He then returned, smirking.

"Your precious plane has left."

Kuramas eyes widened. He has NEVER missed a plane before! His mind flipped through the logical questions that occur along with such a predicament, such as 'will we get our money back?' And 'Is Hiei lying?' And 'The cheap school board should have given us a no stop flight.' Although that is, indeed, not actually a question.

Hiei grinned evilly, curious of what Kurama would do if Hiei informed him his supposed flight had left. Kurama was frightened and slightly panicked, although no one can determine this with a naked eye. Only a naked jagan. Kurama did many things to show fright and panic. He blinked once faster than usual, for example. And just now, a toe in Kurama's shoe ALMOST twitched. But of the things Kurama did do, what he did not do is check the tickets tightly clenched and forgotten in Kuramas own hand.

Hiei took delight in this. At first glance Kurama seems unusually clever, even for a demon. But in the end Kurama is peppered with pathetic ningen faults. Such as loosing all sense for the sake of his 'mother' and 'love'. He is honestly JUST human. It is Youko Kurama that is true perfection of wit.

In contrary, Hiei is often viewed as a follower without his own wit, following the plans of his 'companion'. That is not and would NEVER be true! It would be suicide to follow a ningen and it is pathetic to follow anyone at all. Take this moment, for example. If they successfully took that flight it would reach somewhere in China. They would not take the correct flight, 307, and become gravely lost. How fortunate Hiei had the liberty to see and memorize the plane number before the tickets where hostilely snatched from him by the bumbling herbophilia, Kurama. It helped that Hiei got a chance to lie that the plane left as well.

Kurama glanced at his books. What a TERRIBLE waste of yet! And all for naught as well. Secretly, he was somewhat glad he could visit his mother again. Maybe surprise her… but… would it be a pleasant surprise..? Should he hide from his 'family' for a full year…?

Hiei grew tired of watching Kurama mope. It was desirable in situations where everyone but himself and Kurama were depressed, so if Kurama was depressed Hiei would be truly the only strong one of the group, but Kuramas distress was not quite as entertaining as he expected. He added to his earlier statement:

"Our plane is 307, baka."

Kurama looked up in surprise. Why did he not say so immediately? Hiei plays such cruel games at times. Kurama shook his head and looked at the tickets. It was flight 307 after all. Kurama smiled slightly at Hiei, for once thankful he was with him and asked

"Shall we go?"

The two located the area for 307 to lift off. After a long session of trial and error, they found that 307 was a smaller, private plane owned by a friend of the school board of Oregon. Kurama thought it odd someone would deliberately name their own plane a name as impersonal as '307'.

Hiei thought the plane looked like crap.

And for at least the second time that day, Hiei was completely right.

\\\oOo/

Hohohohoho… Who was that 'Alien' youkai? What does the plane look like? What sort of underwear did Hiei and Kurama bring along? Only I know! Mwahahaha REVIEW OR I'LL BITE CHER BLOODY TAIL OFF

Kurama: Thankyou…. That was very intelligible of you to review, and you own my sincere gratitude.

Hiei: Are you blind? They didn't leave anything those freaking bast-

FrozenFlare: shiny eyes Review pritty pleaseeeeee? …. I'll promise that-

Hiei: Your promises are worth crap --

FrozenFlare: How dare you insult the fanfic mistress! Suddenly you get a tutu! Bwahahaha!

Kurama: He is correct though.. smiles nervously

FrozenFlare:… aw shoot I cant give you a tutu! You'd actually look good in it…

Kurama: twitch I will try to take that as a compliment. . .

P.S: I hope to change the title to 'Youkai Sr. High' so, you might have to expect a different fic in a few chapters . I'll warn a lot before actually doing it though 


End file.
